Endure & Breath
by m.proust22
Summary: Comment la dépression conduit à l'amour. SamxBlaine. Mon premier Lemon. Venez Lire et laissez des Reviews ;)


_**Endure & Breath**_

_**POV : Blaine**_

**Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. Nous sommes le 4 Mai et je vais avoir 18 ans à la mi-mai. J'habite à Lima****, ****Ohio****. Je suis amoureux de Sam Evans. Je suis ****Étudiant au lycée William McKinley****. Je suis en dernière année. L'année prochaine l'université. Je suis un membre du Glee Club : « Les New Directions ». Je suis un garçon simple, heureux, souriant, gentil, bref l'ami et le petit ami idéale. Tour le monde pense que ma vie est belle mais personne ne me connaît vraiment. Quand je vais au lycée, je souris mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Pour oublier sans doute. Mais une foi de retour dans mon studio, mon masque de « Perfect Boy » disparaît. Mes lèvres s'abaissent mes yeux se voilent, mon cœur se serre, quelques bouteilles traîne par terre, des bouteilles d'alcools qui me permettent d'oublier, oublier le besoin d'être aimer. Juste être aimé, est-ce trop demander. Je nettoie mon chez moi, car je reçois celui qui j'espère m'aimera.**

** Une foi le ménage fait, la pendule annonce 16H00 alors je commence à étudier, car il n'y a que ça à faire. Je reçoit un SMS de Sam me disant : « Ne t'en fait pas, j'arrive dans 30 minutes, il y a des bouchons. » Je lui réponds par : « Ne t'en fait pas, j'attendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**Je pars sous la douche, me changer les idées. 20 minutes sont passé quand, la sonnerie de ma porte retentit, Sam est enfin arrivé.**

**Sam : « Désolé Mec, bon on commence à réviser ?! »**

**Moi : « Oui bien sûr. »**

**Cela fessait 3 heures que nous étions en train d'étudier, et la faim était présente.**

**Sam : « Dis Blaine, sa te gêne si je commande à manger ? Chinois ou Pizza ? »**

**Moi : « Je payerais ne t'en fait pas, et prends Pizza s'il te plaît. »**

**Sam : « Merci, et comme d'hab ? »**

**Moi : « Oui, pâte épaisse & moelleuse, sans anchois, 4 saisons et prends en une pour toi. »**

**Sam passa le coup de fil à la pizzeria. Le livreur devrait arriver vers 20H00.**

** Les pizzas enfin arrivaient, nous pouvions enfin manger, quand Sam posa la mauvaise question :**

**Sam : « Dis Blaine, comme on sait quand on est amoureux ? »**

**Moi : « Tu ne peux t'empêcher de regarder l'être aimé, tu as des milliard de papillons dans ton ventre dès qu'il regarde vers toi, dès qu'il pose les yeux sur toi, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est être proche de lui à un point tel que tu être collé jour & nuit à lui. Dès qu'il te parle, tu te nois dans ses paroles, dès qu'il te regarde tu fond, dès qu'il pleure tu t'inquiète et quand il est avec une autre personne, tu en meurt à petit feu. »**

**Je vis dans les yeux de Sam, comme des étoiles.**

**Moi : « Mais dit moi qui est l'heureuse élue, Brittany ? Tina ? »**

**Sam : « Tu fais fausse route, pourquoi forcément « elle » ? »**

**Moi : « Sam tu sors du placard ? »**

**Sam : « Disons que j'ai appris à aimer, par le cœur et non par Sam junior »**

**Moi : « Au début aussi, je me laissé guider par Blaine Junior. Tu te rends compte quand à donné un nom à nos bijoux de famiile ? »**

**Sam : « J'avoue, c'est surprenant. »**

**Moi : « Mais dit moi qui est l'heureux élu alors ! Finn ? Puck ? Rory ? »**

**Sam : « Devine … »**

**Moi : « Couleur des cheveux ? »**

**Sam : « Noir comme de l'encre où on aimerais se noyer »**

**Moi : « Couleur des yeux ? »**

**Sam : « Noisette. »**

**Moi : « Il est né quand ? »**

**Sam : « Il est Taureau. »**

**Moi : « Donc il né entre le 22 Avril et le 21 Mai. »**

**Sam : « Exact. »**

**Moi : « Donc par déduction, il ne reste que … Bordel de Merde, il ne reste que MOI. »**

**Sam : « Je comprendrais si tu ne voudrais pas. »**

**Moi : « Je … je … c'est enfin arrivé. »**

**Sam : « Pardon ? »**

**Je commence à pleurer mais par de tristesse mais de bonheur.**

**Sam : « Pleure pas, je … suis désolé, je voulais pas que sa passe comme sa. »**

**Moi : « Cela fait depuis tellement de temps que j'attends que tu me le dise, Sam Je T'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement ! »**

** Il me prit dans ses bras, une première pour moi, me savoir dominé alors qu'avant j'étais le dominant. Puis, je déposa un baiser chaste, puis il revient à la charge, un baiser fort, passionné, plein d'amour, animal. Mon pull et mon t-shirt allèrent droit dans un coin de la pièce et Sam me transporta jusqu'à mon lit. Son Haut eu le même sort que le mien ainsi que nos Jeans. Nous étions là en Boxer, ils disparurent en peu de temps, nous n'étions plus quand simple tenu d'Adam. Ses caresses dans mon dos me brûlèrent, ses lèvres goûtèrent chaque parcelles de mon corps, mais ce qu'il me fessait je lui fessait, nous étions là suant, nos virilité tendu mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin : **

**Moi : « Sam, Stop, je peux pas, désolé »**

**Sam : « Pourquoi ? »**

**Moi : « Je … peux pas pour le moment, cela fait seulement ¼ d'heure que nous sortons ensemble, enfin je crois et je peux pas faire sa si rapidement désolé. »**

**Sam : « Ne t'en fais pas, j'attendrai le temps d'attendre. »**

_**Ellipse de 7 mois et 20 jour, c'est à dire le 24 Décembre.**_

** Nous somme la veille de noël et j'ai acheté à Sam une multitudes de cadeaux en espérant qu'il lui plaise, notre première n'est pas encore arrivé, on attends le bon moment pour. Surtout lui, je dois avouer qu'il est très patient, dès qu'il s'emballe « au lit », il court sous la douche, une bonne douche glacé. Sam & Moi sommes seul pour le réveillon, nous sommes chez moi le lieu de notre premier baiser. Pendant que je décorais notre appartement, car oui entre temps il a emménagé chez moi, il s'occupe de la cuisine, car Sam est un cordon bleu de folie. À peine j'avais fini de décorer le salon, Sam m'invita à venir prendre l'apéritif devant la télévision, devant un bon bêtisier. Il me servit un _Saime_ {un apéritif que l'on a inventé alors nous l'avons baptisé par nos prénoms}. Puis il m'invita à m'installer à table, où il apporta l'entrée du foie gras avec une salade de mâches avec des gésiers et des noix {l'entrée parfaite pour un réveillon}. Après il apporta le plat de résistance Pommes dauphines dorées et du Rosbif saignant {le plat de résistance parfait} et enfin le dessert enfin les desserts une bûche à la vanille avec de la chantilly, ainsi qu'un fondant au chocolat blanc avec un cœur fondant de chocolat au lait en forme de cœur {je suis un morfale, il n'y a pas à dire et sa mon Saminou il l'a compris}. Après ce long et lent repas devant la télévision, nous décidâmes de déposé les cadeaux devant le sapin et d'attendre 2 H 00 du matin pour les ouvrir, heureusement pour nous, il était 1H54. Des vêtements, des bijoux et des objets de décoration, voici tous nos cadeaux réunis que chacun eu plaisir à recevoir. Mais j'avais un cadeaux pour lui, un cadeau secret, car oui j'étais enfin prêt. Tout le matériel parfait pour une 1ère fois était dans la chambre. Je lui disque j'allais me coucher et que je l'attendais, tandis que je mettais un moule-bite modèle poutre apparente, il éteignit les décorations, les lumières et la télé, passa par la salle de bain (qui amenait de la chambre au salon où inversement) et il me vis sur le lit, me caressant mes tablettes de chocolat en gémissant, je crois que en moins de 2 fut le dicton parfait pour qu'il soit dans les mêmes habits que moi. Puis je reçu un appel Santana et sans regarder au j'appuyai, je le posa sur la table de chevet et Sam bondit sur moi telle un carnivore sur sa proie. Nos baisers sauvages, ses caresses sur mon corps excitante, ses baisers sur chaque parcelle de ma peau, intense, l'entendre murmurer au creux de mon cou : « je vais enfin te montrer à qu'elle point tient à toi » . Sam se tarda sur mes tétons fragilisé par l'excitation, me procurant du plaisirs et de fort gémissant, puis il descendit plus bas, il prit Blaine junior dans sa bouche et commença à faire des long pompages régulier, changeant la cadence, me fessant gémir de plaisir. Puis je lui sortis les préservatifs, le lubrifiant et un gode électronique. **

**Sam : « Blaine chéri, je comprends pas pourquoi ? »**

**Moi : « Si tu entres en moi, je veux que tu ressentes la même sensation que j'aurai »**

**Sam : « Si tu veux mon cœur »**

**Il appliqua sur ces doigts le lubrifiant sur ses doigts et pendant qu'il fessait sa, je lui incorpora le gode électronique et je pris la télécommande d'activation du gode. Il introduisit un doigts en moi tandis que j'activais la puissance 1 du gode, nous haletons de bonheur, puis un second doigts vint en moi, et la puissance 2 fut aussitôt enclenché. **

**Moi : « Sam … mal »**

**Sam : « Je … suis … déso … lé »**

**il mit 3 doigts en moi, et il enclencha la puissance 3 directement, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec des doigts, m'embrassa pour faire passé la douleur et me pénétra avec le plus grand soin.**

**Moi : « SAM ARRETE JE T'EN SUPPLIE »**

**Sam : « C'est bientôt finit, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je t'aime »**

**Il commença des vas et viens, me prenant dans ses bras, la douleur s'atténuant et le plaisir est de retour, il vas de plus en plus vite et je repris la télécommande de ses mains et actionna le niveau 5 sans passer par le 4.**

**Sam : « Oh oui Blaine, c'est tellement bon, mets plus vite ! »**

**Moi: « C'est à fond !»**

**Il accéléra, pour nous débarrasser de cette chaleur amoureuse, dans un râle de plaisir je viens entre son corps d'Apollon et le mien plus chétif. Mon anneau de chair se resserrant sur sa verge, le fit hurler de plaisir et vient en moi.**

**Sam : « Oh Blaine, tu avais raison, sa valait le coup d'attendre que tu sois prêt. Je t'aime tellement. »**

**Moi : « Moi aussi Sam, Je t'aime. »**

**Santana : « PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE COMMENT C'ETAIT TROP INTENSE WANKY ! »**

**Sam : « Santana ? What the Fuck ? »**

**Santana : « Je tiens à prévenir que tout les membres du Glee Club vous ont entendu Merci à Blaine de ne pas avoir raccroché quand je t'ai appelé !»**

**Sam : « QUOI ?! Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait, on a quand même réussi à garder notre relation secrète pendant 7 mois et 20 jours »**

**Moi : « Désolé Sam et ouais j'avoue mais je crois que tout le monde est au courant maintenant. »**

**Sam : « Ne t'en fait pas pour sa »**

**Tous les membres du Glee Club depuis le téléphone : « HOURRA, JOYEUX NOËL, ALLEZ AU REVEILLON DU NOUVEL AN ! »**

**Sam & Moi : « Allez à plus ! » [Raccroche]**

**Moi : « Encore désolé pour le téléphone »**

**Sam : « Ne t'en fais pas, je t'en veux pas. Bon on va prendre une douche? »**

** Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. Nous sommes le 25 décembre très tôt le matin, j'ai eu 18 ans à la mi-mai. J'habite à New-York. Je suis en couple avec Sam Evans. Je suis Étudiant à la NYADA. Je suis en première année. Je suis un garçon simple, heureux, souriant, gentil, bref l'ami et le petit ami idéale. Tout le monde pense que ma vie est c'est vrai depuis que je suis en couple. Quand je vais à l'université, je souris de bonheur pourquoi ? Car je suis heureux et quand je rentre dans mon studio new-yorkais. Mes lèvres s'agrandissent mes yeux pétillent, mon cœur est prêt à exploser. Quand je le vois, l'homme qui n'aime que moi.**

_**FIN**_


End file.
